Poison
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: I'm trapped in a garden, wrought upon by the science of my father. But this boy has come, is he my savior? A savior, I might become a poison to : ROXASNAMINÉ
1. Garden

**Poison**

**three shot**

**Garden**

I walked along the cobblestone pathway, my bare feet making no sound against its hard surface. I let my fingers graze along the flower petals, all of them so bright and beautiful. Their colors were vibrant with life and beauty, calling out for something to just touch them; though it seemed I was the only one that could.

The garden was silent, not even the wind visited this place much. Sometimes I would occasionally here the buzzing of an insect, but that noise didn't last very long. I was used to the silence though. My father rarely ever came out of the house, he couldn't quite enjoy the beauty like I could. No one could enjoy the beauty like I could for that matter. It was something so enticing, everyone wanted to be able to reach out and touch it and smell the sweet flower's scent, but I was the only one cursed enough to be able to.

I spend most of my time in the garden, I even have a hammock between two trees so I can sleep here at night. I couldn't tell you the names of the flowers and the trees in this garden, that's something my father would have to do. I know all of their smells by heart, and I could name every single color in the garden. After all, I've lived in this garden for seventeen years now.

I could here the trickling of a fountain, meaning I was getting closer to the center of the garden. I quickened my pace slightly, though I had all the time in the world to get there.

I had never seen any of my father's colleagues, sometimes I would catch a glimpse of them though. All of them were old, older than my father at least. He said they weren't allowed to see me, he said they would never leave if they did. I never understood that, maybe it was something only a person who lived outside of this prison could understand. That would never be me.

I stopped when I reached the center, a small smile gracing my pale lips. You would think, that in all my time I spend outside, I would at least be slightly tanner, but it seemed quite the opposite. My father always said my mother was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the Earth, I had seen a picture or two. I think I looked more like my father though with my blonde hair and blue eyes. My mother had brown hair and green eyes. I wish I looked more like her.

The fountain gurgled with water, its grandeur slowly now starting to fade. Cracks ran along its upper bowl that was held up by nothing more than a thin pillar of marble. In the bottom, was the most majestic flower in the garden. It wasn't overwhelming with colors never seen before like most of the other flowers in the garden. No, its pedals were the purest white I had ever seen. My father had created it the day I was born. It needed extreme amounts of water to live, so he had planted it in the fountain. Even if the fountain were to die, the flowers would most likely live on. After all, nothing in this garden was normal.

I sat myself on a once elaborately decorated marble bench, now worn down with age and time. Moss grew in between the cracks that had been there as long as I could remember. Sometimes I would try and scrape the moss off the bench, but it shriveled under my touch, not even giving me a chance to try and scrape at it.

I have grown up around these flowers, since the day I was born. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if my mother was still alive, would she have let me become like this? She had died at my birth, my father had no mercy on me and she wasn't there to protect me. The garden was my play spot, the flowers were my friends, my siblings. But they weren't the kind of flowers that you buy at a shop for the person you love on valentines day; not that I knew what love was. No, these were man-made creations with a deadliness no person should ever create.

My father was a scientist no doubt. He created every single plant in this garden. He told me some people considered him a mad-man, creating things so deadly not even he could get close to them once they were created. I could see him sometimes walking around the garden with a mask over his face just so he wouldn't breathe in their scents, just in case. His fingers were gloved, and he protected all open skin. Sometimes I wish I was him.

I had grown around these flowers though, their poisons seeping into me and intertwining with my very being so slowly, I couldn't even realize it. Their poisons changed my very life, a being like a flower, kind of.

I was simplistic, not personality wise, but the way I looked, the features on my face. The poisons drained me of any color, making my hair a bleach blonde and my eyes a very light blue. I think my father mocks me by making me wear a white dress, a pure white dress. Just like the flower from my birthday. My breath is like a perfume, smelling like the flowers in the garden. A sweet smell for something not so sweet.

I considered myself cursed, my father said I was blessed, though he'd never wish the same fate on himself. He always said to something along the lines of, imagine an army full of people like you. Something to that extent. I told him I couldn't imagine it, cause I didn't even know what an army was for. When he explained it to me, I felt sick to my stomach. He was a twisted man.

My worst memory in this place, was the first time I saw a butterfly. It was so amazing, just...fluttering there. It flew down towards me, landing on my nose, I must have only been five. I started laughing, it was one of those times now I wish I couldn't breathe. The butterfly fell to the ground, dead. Now my very touch could kill, let alone my breathe if you got to close.

I was a poison, a poison that shouldn't exist.

I heard the sound of footsteps slowly heading towards me. I looked up, only to have my eyes filled wide with fear. That wasn't my father, or one of his colleagues. It was a boy.

He reached out to touch one of the flowers, causing me to shout. I watched as he withdrew his hand , a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I'd never seen a human die, and I'd like it to stay that way.

"Don't touch the flowers." I whispered, standing up from the bench.

"But you touched them." He countered, tilting his head to the side. He walked towards me, causing me to take a few steps back. I couldn't let him get to close to me, I didn't want to kill him, "Sit down." I gestured to the bench. He obliged, thankfully without questioning. I sat on the far side, as far away as possible.

"What's your name?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Namine, and yours?"

"I'm Roxas."

--

**And done!**

**This is my first story in 1st person**

**and a different style of writing for me**

**please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Roxas

**Poison**

**threeshot**

**Roxas**

I couldn't help but stare at him. He spoke to me with a soothing voice, one that my father never used. Roxas's voice was like an angel, so perfect and calm. He answered all the questions I asked him, all the ones about the world outside the garden. He had asked me why I had never left, but I avoided the question. If he knew I was a poison, he would probably leave, and he couldn't leave.

I needed those eyes to look at, those breathtaking blue eyes. They were bluer then anything I had ever seen, I suppose you could say like a gem. The sun made the twinkle in its light, but that light was quickly fading. I knew he'd have to leave soon, I didn't want him to though. I wanted to stare at him, just for a little while longer.

It felt awkward talking to Roxas though, I had never talked to anyone but my father. I don't even know how many people knew my father had a child, not many I suppose. Only his older colleagues probably would, since they were the only ones that had known he was married before.

"Namine?" Roxas asked softly, leaning a little closer to me.

I wanted to lean in and kiss him, I had seen it on movies before, it looked so romantic. I knew that doing that though probably wouldn't be smart, considering I didn't want to kill my only friend. My only friend...it sounded so strange saying that. Being seventeen years old and never talking to anyone but your father. I never realized how weird it was till now, Roxas must've found it kind of strange.

"I'm fine." I whispered, scooting away from him. I looked up at him, he looked hurt. I hope I hadn't hurt him, he just didn't understand. I couldn't...I just...couldn't be near him. Oh God, what had I done, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

He smiled at me, wow he had an amazing smile. It was so white and perfect... "I was asking if I could come back tomorrow, so we could talk again."

I nodded my head, a grin gracing my lips. He knew I was happy, I could tell by the look on his face. I'm surprised he actually offered to come back, I wasn't overly exciting. In fact, all I did the whole time was ask questions, explain a few things about the garden, and that was it. I wasn't overflowing with knowledge, though he didn't seem the type to like that sort of thing. All I did was stare at him the whole time, those blue eyes, that voice, those blonde spikes...how did his hair spike like that?

I felt like I was on some cheesy romance film when he said good bye, reminding me he'd come back tomorrow. I waved, whispering a good bye back. I didn't want to say goodbye though. I wanted him to stay, I didn't want him to leave, not now, not ever. I wanted someone to talk to.

I had never felt as alone as I did when he left that night. I felt an overwhelming sense of it, why had I not noticed it before?

He came the next day, he had bought me a necklace. It was absolutely stunning. I grinned like a Cheshire cat when he handed it to me. If I hadn't been so deadly, I would've wanted him to put it on me, but that was only a tiny dream of mine. It had a small flower pendant hanging on a silver chain, the flower a bright blue color. He said he thought my breath smelled like the most beautiful flower and that the blue reminded him of my eyes.

He laughed when my cheeks turned a bright red, I don't remember blushing before I met him. I didn't even know what blushing was until he explained it to me, that only made my cheeks redder.

I showed him around the garden, making sure he didn't touch anything. It felt awkward, staying such a far distance from him. He looked hurt whenever I backed away from him, I didn't want to do it, it was something I just had to do.

I led him back to the bench in front of the dying fountain, I liked that bench for some reason.

"You mentioned a father..." Roxas said, looking up at the darkening sky, "May I ask who he is?"

"Cloud...Cloud Strife."

"I've heard of him. Rumor has it that his daughter is the most beautiful person to walk the planet. A simple beauty unmatched by none. No one's ever seen her before though."

I could feel my cheeks heat up once again, causing him to laugh. Oh he had the most amazing laugh in the world. I don't think I've ever heard laughter...other than on movies and such. My father never laughed, he was such a serious man, "I guess the rumors are true." He whispered quietly.

I watched him stand up and walk away, the moonlight purposely spotlighting him as he did. God was out to torture me, to rub in my face on what I couldn't have. It killed me, he was so perfect.

He was so...human.

I stood up from the bench, ready to call it a day. Something in the corner of my eye moved, causing me to turn and look.

There was my father, there was only one time when he had _that_ look on this face. That look was the look he had whenever he had some scientific plan in mind. He had something up his sleeve.

I quickly rushed away, usually that look would haunt my memory for the rest of the night. But there was a different face in my mind, one that I couldn't seem to get out.

--

**I couldn't decide between Cloud and Marluxia...**

**So I chose Cloud cause he looks more like Namine**

**R&R!**


	3. Leave

**Poison**

**threexshot**

**Leave**

I shouldn't be shaking, it wasn't cold outside. It was actually really hot outside but a chill kept running up my spine. Why might you ask? Because it was well into the day and Roxas still hadn't come to the garden. He had been coming every day for the past two weeks at the same time, morning. He wasn't here now and I was scared.

My fingers tapped on the bench as I waited for him, hoping that he hadn't gotten bored with me and left me for good. He was my only friend, I never had realized how much I needed him.

Loud steps started coming in my direction, automatically making my head shoot up. He was standing there, the sun making him glow like an angel. I would do anything to just hug him right there...or something like that.

Silence stayed between us, an awkward silence that made me cringe.

"You monster..." he growled, taking a step closer to me, "You're a monster!"

I looked up at him in shock, "Ro...Roxas!" I pleaded, standing up from the bench, "Let me explain!"

"I don't want your explanations!" He yelled, taking a step towards me. I tried to back away, "You knew all along, you knew!"

"Roxas!" I cried, tears gathering in my eyes, "You can still leave! You can just forget about me, leave while you can!" I begged, trying to step away from him. He reached forward and grabbing my arm, keeping me from backing away.

"It's to late." He whispered, letting go of my arm. He took a step, examining a butterfly that had wandered in to the garden. Letting out a slight breath, he blew over the butterfly, causing it to stop in midflight and fall to the ground.

"I...I..."

"You knew!" He yelled, his fists balling up, "You knew this would happen didn't you?"

"No, Roxas please..."

A chuckle sounded behind me, causing us both to look in that direction. It was my father. A sudden burst of realization shot through me. He had known, he had known since the beginning.

Why couldn't I have seen Roxas's change? His facial features getting simpler, his hair and eyes becoming brighter, the unnatural rosy color of his cheeks, the perfume smell of his breath. Maybe I was hoping he would turn into someone like me.

I fell to the ground, my eyes finally letting my tears out. A puddle formed around me, killing some moss that was growing below me. I was a monster, a terrible monster, "I'm a monster..." I cried, "I'm a monster!"

"No Namine..." Roxas said, bending down to my level. I pushed him away, "Get away from me!" I screamed, "Don't touch me!"

"Namine I'm sorry I..."

"You what? You were right okay! You win!" He pulled me off the ground, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm not leaving if that's what you're hoping." He whispered in my ear, causing another kind of shiver to go down my spine, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm a monster...maybe if you leave you can become norm..."

He cut off my words with a kiss, his lips softly pressed against mine. He broke the kiss and smiled at me "I don't want to leave." he whispered, leaning down and kissing me again.

The chuckle had turned into a laughter and now my father was clapping mockingly, "Bravo! Bravo!" He cheered. Roxas broke away from me, giving a glare up at my father.

"Something wrong boy?" He asked, walking over to us, a safe distance away of course, "You should be happy, you're exactly like her now."

My father gave me a smile that was worse then any poison, causing me to hide behind Roxas.

"You're the monster." Roxas growled, "Not Namine, not me, you." My father laughed again.

"Am I now?" He asked, stepping away from us, "I'd think I'm far from it."

Roxas pulled me out from behind him, "She's leaving with me."

"And where do you plan on going boy? A single breath could kill a man if he gets to close to you two."

"I'm getting her out of this garden." He pulled me away, I followed obediently.

My father didn't try and stop us, I kind of wished he would. I didn't want to leave my garden, my home. Roxas smiled back at me, "You'll be okay." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, he was perfect. I could live without my flowers, I had Roxas.

And he was much better then a flower could ever be.

--

Well you should love me

cause in the real story he gives the girl this poison cure thing

and she dies

but I thought that'd be rather cruel

Well please Review!


End file.
